


Twisted Alchemy

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 19th Century, Alchemy, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff, Frerard, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining, Potions, Smut, Wealth, alternative universe, village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: The Way family are wealthy alchemist who live outside of the village. Gerard Way is a mysterious boy who devotes his time to his studies and doesn't go out much unlike his brother, Mikey. There is one person that has always possed Gerard's attention: Frank Iero. They've been friends since they were children, but his feelings have grown stronger and patience was not his strong suit. There was only one option left in his mind.A love potion.





	Twisted Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! This may be my personal favorite so far, and I really hope you guys enjoy it! It's also the longest fic I've posted yet, but I'm currently trying to finish longer ones. There are some rather odd and archaic words in here so I apologize in advance, but I thought the writing style was fitting.   
> Title from Twisted Alchemy by Cruskin. Link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxPrenDXTqk   
> \\(^_^)/

        Sanguine, another word for optimistic, and the feeling Gerard felt towards that boy with black hair and hazel eyes. He waited in his seclusion, hoping one day that boy would find him and return the excessive feeling. 

        Gerard knew that would never happen, and there was no point in waiting for the stunning Frank Iero to find his way to his residence in the woods on the outside of the village. 

        The Way family were alchemists who studied medicines and potions heavily with his parents often taking long trips to neighboring villages to aid the sick, leaving Gerard and his brother Mikey to their lonesome. 

        Gerard was more secluded than his brother. He didn't go out to do the shopping, socialize, or do much of anything. Rumors in the village even started to spread that he was sick or mental, but Mikey was often quick to put them to rest, saying that Gerard was just Gerard. He wasn't necessarily classified as weird, antisocial, or crazy, just mysterious. 

        He kept to himself ever since he was a child, not making many friends and staying at home longer to study more than go out. A part of him wanted to be more like his brother, outgoing and actually gave benefit to the village. The other part wanted him to go even farther away, where he could never be found again. 

        Frank Iero was one of the major reasons he felt so conflicted with himself. He didn't know if he could stay in the small village where he was constantly reminded of the beautiful thing in his life that he couldn't have. He didn't know if he could leave and go travel knowing that he left behind the only person in his life that he truly desired.

        He was frozen, stuck, in his life just waiting for someone to decide for him what path he should take

        Gerard had waited for what felt like centuries. Frank wasn't going to confess feelings for him. To be honest, Frank probably didn't even know him. Sure, they saw each other when Gerard delivered medicines to the clinic building in the village and when he rarely left his home. They knew each other since they were kids, and nothing exciting ever happened in his 19 years of living so why would it happen now?

        In a few days, Gerard had made up his mind. 

        He was searching for a certain herb in a nearby field when he overheard yelling and laughter. He looked over his shoulder to see a group of boys kicking around a muddy ball, occasionally whooping when someone scored a goal. He shouldn't mind that there were other people out there, but Gerard simply wanted peace in quiet during his search. 

        Then, he heard an all too familiar voice over the rumble. His eyes snapped over to Frank who was running along the edge of the group, kicking the ball a few inches in front of him. He quickly passed it to a teammate who passed it back a few seconds later, allowing Frank to score a goal and shout in victory. 

        Gerard raked his eyes over Frank's bare torso and thin legs on show underneath his shorts. He couldn't help imagining what it would be like just to be with Frank - just to feel his body against his and feel that close intimacy he never felt before. He wanted it more than anything, craved it so much he could almost taste Frank's lips and smell his scent.

        It was then that, yes, Gerard made up his mind. He was finally going to take control into his own hands. 

* * *

        He dusted off one of the potion encyclopedias that he retrieved from the top shelf of the family's library. The book had to one of the heaviest ones they owned, over a thousand yellowed pages in between the faded red binding. Some of the pages were stained or ripped that it was near impossible to make out the words on the page, but luckily, that wasn't the case for the one potion he needed.

          A love potion. 

        Some of the ingredients were simple things - common herbs, spices, flowers, and foods he could most likely find around their house. However, there were a few complex things that Gerard wasn't even sure he had come in contact with before. 

        He copied the ingredients out of the book onto a piece of parchment and smiled. It couldn't get any easier. 

        Gerard would make a potion, Frank would drink the potion, and then he would love him. 

        It was that simple.

        Gerard had the key to the world in his hands, and he could his heart beating wildly at the thought of finally having Frank Iero all to himself. Gerard could finally hold his hand, kiss his lips, and feel his body against his own. He was so close to touching the man he lusted after for years.

* * *

        "What do you require sheep milk for anyway?" Mikey prodded, not dropping a single question about his brother's peculiar shopping list. 

        "Why does it matter, Mikey?"

        He groaned. "You are dragging me around with you everywhere and forcing me to carry things for you. I think I at least reserve the right to know its use."

        Gerard sighed because, like always, Mikey was right. Lies raced through his mind. He couldn't tell Mikey the truth, that he was doing all of this just so Frank would finally love him. Obviously, that was too forward and way too creepy. Still, if he lied Mikey would see right through it anyway and force the truth out of him one way or the other, even if he had to find out for himself. 

        He might as well not beat around the bush. 

        "I'm making a love potion."

        "What! Truly! Who is it for?" Mikey screeched excitedly.

        Gerard hushed him as he opened up the gate to the family farm. Hopefully, he could buy some sheep's milk here and for a decent price since they knew the family personally. 

        "I am not sure I want to speak about it," Gerard whispered, cheeks flushing red. 

        "It's for Frank, is it not?" He grinned knowingly.

        "I - It's not-"

        "By God, you are really going to slip a love potion to Frank!" Mikey started laughing hysterically. 

        "Shut up, Mikey!" Gerard felt his cheeks burning now, probably turning a dark, dark red to match the ember feeling on his face. 

        He has to admit though, Mikey's undying laughing was far better than disgust or substantial disapproval. Most times, Gerard couldn't ask for a better brother, and he was so thankful that unlike their parents, he was by his side through the best and worst. Even when he continued to laugh as they approached the farming house door, he still loved his brother. 

        He gave Mikey one last harsh look before knocking on the front door. The laughter slowly quietened, and the door opened to show Mr. Jacobson dressed in overalls and black boots. 

        He was kind of an intimidating man, but he grinned widely and greeted the boys in haste, instantly recognizing them as the Way's sons. He didn't even ask for money, just handed over a jar of sheep's milk at no cost, and Gerard couldn't be more thankful. 

        With more room in his budget, he was able to buy better quality ingredients now. 

      Mikey walked beside him down the path to the market carrying the sheep's milk and rose petals that they picked earlier. Gerard unfolded the ingredients list that he had crumpled in his hands. He didn't recall how much the potion was said to make, but there was a large number of ingredients on the list, and he worried how all of this was going to fit in one potion. 

        Gerard stopped by a fruit and vegetable stall, purchasing a small box of strawberries before continuing down the road. 

        "So, how are planning to give Frank this potion?" Mikey questioned.

        Gerard blinked stupidly. He actually didn't think that far ahead. How was he going to successfully sneak the potion into Frank's drink? He hardly ever got the chance to talk to him alone, much less drink with him  _alone._

        "You did not even think about that?" 

        Gerard could sense another laughing fit about to come from his brother, so he said something quickly. "I'm sure it cannot be too difficult. I'll invite him over for dinner or so. He has come to visit us before, right?"

        Frank stopped by the Way resident every now and then just to check in when he hadn't seen the Way brothers for a while or when he needed to deliver a letter from his parents. It had been maybe a couple of weeks since Frank stopped by, but that would only make it easier to persuade him. 

        "Yes, but the only time he visits not on business is when  _I_ invite him," Mikey snorted, readjusting the growing heap of food and herbs in his arms. 

        Gerard picked through the small bottles of honey until he found one he deemed fit, stuffing it into his pocket and handing the clerk a coin in exchange. 

        "Perhaps, it will be rather difficult," Gerard admitted dejectedly. "But, it may pay off."

        He felt a hint of a smile creep on his face as his thoughts wandered to Frank. 

* * *

        The strawberries, sheep's milk, and honey were lined across the table along with a wide array of colorful herbs and flowers - including Verbena and Cinnamon. Gerard attentively squeezed the rose petals above the vile, getting every drop of rose oil he could from the flower. It was kind of sad to watch something so beautiful dissipate, but to Gerard, the cause was something even more beautiful. 

        The moonlight shined through the window, lighting up the room along with one gas lamp on the table.

        It was late and dawn was close approaching. Mikey slept downstairs while Gerard scampered around upstairs, preparing one ingredient after the next and hastily getting closer to the final product. 

        He dropped the petals aside into the waste bucket and peered down at the rose oil shining in the vile. It was just the amount he would need for one potion. He read over the recipe one more time to duplicate it as written; potions were fragile things and one wrong ingredient could throw off the entire balance, in other words making it useless. 

        He mixed the dry ingredients together first, all the herbs and crushed flowers mixing together into an ugly rusty colored powder. On top of that, he added the strawberry juice, sheep's milk, honey, and drops of rose oil. He stirred them slowly over the small heat. Over stirring or stirring too rapidly could be disastrous. Slowly, the colors mixed together and formed a light yellowish orange. The smell was divine, even more, gorgeous than the color.

        When he finished, he dumped it into a medium sized bottle and corked it. There was about a cup and a half of the potion. It was probably a bit more than one dose, but the little extra wouldn't hurt. He stared at his winsome creation in pure pride. The ingredients were mixed, the potion was made, and it turned out even better than he expected. Now, all that was left to give it to the receiver. 

* * *

        Gerard's heart was beating a mile per minute. Every other sound fell deaf to his ears except his nervous breathing and pounding heart. His hands were a little sweaty; it didn't help that it was severely hot outside, and the sun was burning his skin. 

        He fluffed his hair again and tugged down his shirt, hoping he looked appealing enough for Frank. He was sure though he didn't. He was sure he wasn't good enough for Frank, but things would soon change if he kept going. 

        He took one last final breath outside of the small, wooden building. With one last final pep talk, he entered the village medical center where Frank sat behind a wobbly desk, scribbling on paper with ink and a quill. He looked up immediately as Gerard shut the door behind him. 

        Gerard almost thought he noticed Frank's face light up when he saw him. 

        "Hi, Gerard!" Frank greeted happily, his bright smile making his insides churn. "Do you have a delivery?"

        Frank looked at him curiously, noticing that he wasn't carrying any crates or boxes. He met Gerard's eyes again and held contact. 

        Gerard thought his heart was beating fast before, but now, it was beating tenfold. He swallowed.

        "Um, truthfully I - I only came to speak with you." 

        He stood up from his seat and walked around to lean against the front of the desk, standing closer to Gerard. "Oh? What do I owe the pleasure?"

        By God, he was beautiful. Gerard could practically feel himself drooling over his slim figure and tan skin. His hair was more tousled than usual, skewed across his damp forehead. His hazel eyes gleaming up at him. 

        Once he remembered how to work his tongue again, he said, "I wanted to ask if you would acquaint us for dinner? Mikey and I, I mean. At our home, if that is convenient?"

        Frank giggled at Gerard's tinted cheeks and rambling speech. "Certainly. I would be grateful to."

        Gerard's nerves calmed a bit. He wasn't rejected, and Frank was smiling at him. Everything was okay, and the rest was so easy. One sip and he would love him forever. 

        "Okay, so um, I'll see you then?"

        Frank nodded.

        Gerard smiled at him briefly before making his exit, his face still beaming.

* * *

        "I cannot believe you actually had the guts to go through with this. Quite honestly, I did not think you would," Mikey professed as they set the table for Frank's arrival. 

        Gerard was silent because if he was being honest as well, he didn't think he would either. Now that victory was so close, he was glad he carried through his plan. It was now or never. 

        Everything was perfect. They drug out the fancy glass plates, bowls, and silverware for the special occasion. Wine glasses were set out on the table too with two bottles of juice from a nearby vineyard, and it was the perfect color to disguise the love potion. 

        He made sure the room was clean and the wooden floors swept as well as the rug under the table cleaned. The gas lanterns placed around on the dining table and nearby shelves would light up the room when darkness fell. 

        Gerard folded the last napkin and placed it on the table under the silverware.

        "Do you think this is wrong? Frank is not even slightly attracted to me. He does not even... acquire feelings for men, but I am forcing him to be with me eternally," Gerard wondered out loud.

        "Perhaps, yes, but I do not think you know Frank as well as I do."

        Gerard looked over to see a smirk on Mikey's face. "What are you proposing?"

        "Nothing, Gee. Quite nothing."

        Gerard grunted. His anxiety increased even more thanks to his brother's words. He did the best he could to push down the feeling that made his heart pound and his hands shake. 

        "I'm nervous," Gerard whispered, looking down at the dark, wooden floors. 

        Mikey patted him on the shoulder. "There is nothing to be nervous about. What could possibly go wrong?"

        "Anything. Precisely anything."

* * *

        When Gerard answered the door for Frank and walked him to his seat, his whole body felt heated and shaky. He felt like he could puke. 

        Later on, that feeling completely faded. 

      Frank was one of the best people to be around. He had a great sense of humor and an amazing personality, and he never failed to add something to the conversation. It was easy to joke with him about anything, but on the other hand, it was just as easy to talk about serious matters and hobbies. 

        Frank knew a surprisingly broad amount of alchemy since his parents were doctors. He was smart too, and that made Gerard swoon even more. 

        He had almost entirely forgotten about the bottle trapped inside his black overcoat pocket. 

        The food was excellently cooked, thanks to the family chef the Ways were acquainted with. Frank even complimented the food, the drink, and their home. He was polite, smart, funny,  _and_ attractive. What more could a person ever need? 

        Gerard chewed on his last bite of food, watching Frank raise his glass of water to his lips and drink. Suddenly, he was reminded of the weight in his pocket, the orange liquid he had to get in Frank's drink somehow. 

        When they all finished their meals and had a couple more laughs, Mikey was quick to retire to his room. He suspected it wasn't because he was actually tired, but he was giving his brother alone time with Frank. Gerard was definitely appreciative. As he said, he loved his brother. 

        "You are tired so soon Mikey Way," Frank stated as he stood from the table to tell Mikey goodnight. 

        "I know," Mikey said with a fake yawn. "I believe I did not sleep all to well the night before." 

        As they exchanged goodbyes, Gerard stood from the table and waved at the chef to come and take the plates. 

       Mikey walked down the hall to his room, leaving Frank and Gerard in awkward silence for a few seconds. Gerard couldn't help but ogle at the captivating boy in front of him. He stood in front of the window, the dark sky from outside providing a contrasting background to his tan skin. His black hair was combed this time and swept slightly sideways out of his eyes. He was dressed in the most proper clothes Gerard had ever witnessed him wear; he had a white, cloth shirt stretched over his torso with black cloth pants and a thin black overcoat. The sleeves were a little short, and the unblemished skin of his lower arms attracted Gerard's eye.

        Gerard walked around to the side of the table where Frank was standing, staring aimlessly out the window and into the night. 

        "We can sit if you prefer," Gerard offered as he gestured to the window seat in front of them. 

        Frank met his gaze and smiled shortly before taking the offer and sitting on the edge of the cushions. 

        "Can I fetch you a drink?"

         _Please say yes,_ Gerard begged. 

        "Please, thank you," Frank replied politely. 

        Gerard nodded, trying to act normal despite the overwhelming excitement going through his head. It was going so smoothly, so easily, and he couldn't stop the questions rushing through his brain. How long would it take? How would Frank act within the first hours? Would their lips finally meet?

        Gerard kept his back to Frank, grabbed a nearby glass from the dining table, and the bottle of juice that remained. He pulled out the cork and began to pour slowly, one hand around the juice bottle and one hand pulling the vile of love potion out of his pocket. 

        "Where are your parents traveling to this time?" Frank asked casually. Gerard was appreciative of the break in the silence. It would pose a good distraction. 

        "Somewhere over in the Essex area, I believe. High-class people discovering a new medicine," Gerard responded while he opened the small vile and dumping it into the glass of juice hurriedly - half love potion, half juice. The liquid was still a dark red color, no hint of any other color detected. He gave it a few quick swirls to make sure it was blended. 

        Gerard stuffed the cork back into the bottle and slipped the other small vile into his pocket before turning around and handing Frank his drink. Their fingers brushed for a split second, the warmth shocking Gerard's cold fingers. Frank thanked him and took a sip right away. 

        It was just one sip, and Gerard didn't expect anything to happen yet anyway. He still watched closely to make sure Frank wasn't suspicious. 

        Frank's eyes did flick down to his glass for a moment, but no other suspicion was made apparent.

        "That sounds rather exciting. It is no wonder your family is so wealthy then." There was a slight laugh behind Frank's words. 

        "Your family has wealth, too. Evidently, with being doctors," He observed, returning his slight smile. 

        Frank nodded and gazed around the room. "I suppose. Still, our house is not nearly as fancy as your own."

        "You are trying too hard to flatter."

        Frank shrugged. "Just stating my honest belief."

        He took another sip of his liquid. Gerard kept count in his head: 2 sips. 

        "Gerard, can I ask you a question? Man to man?" 

        If Gerard didn't know any better, he'd say Frank was slightly nervous. His slightly pink cheeks matched Gerard's own. He gently took a seat beside him, making sure not to sit too close but not too far.

        When Gerard nodded, he continued. 

        "I have never noticed you covet anyone. With your age, I am sure there are plenty of suitable women in the village, and you have never-"

       "Frank," Gerard interrupted harshly. He couldn't bear to hear another word about this particular subject. Maybe, it was amusing that the man Gerard was currently obsessed with was asking him if he liked women, but he didn't want to discuss that matter right now. He didn't want Frank to get any wrong ideas. 

        His throat felt rather dry, and he wished he would have poured himself a glass. 

        "I apologize. I did not mean to cross a line," Frank quickly apologized regretfully. 

        "You did not cross a line it is just-" Gerard paused. "I do not fancy women."

        The air felt thick and heavy, crushing down on his shoulders along with the silence. 

        He peeked up through his eyelashes at Frank who was already looking back at him with something he didn't recognize - something like curiosity and allure. 

        Frank fiddled with the glass in his hand and took another sip, a long one. _3 sips._ He gazed right at Gerard and licked the remaining juice off of his lips. The simple action made his breath hitch.

        His eyes sparkled, a hazy shine seeming to overtake some of the hazel irises. Had it happened? Was this it?

        Gerard's heart pumped loudly, blood rushing through his veins and making him feel even more on edge. Frank set his juice on a nearby end table, and when he turned around, he scooted closer to Gerard, so slightly that he questioned if the boy even moved at all. 

        Frank's eyes were unlike anything he'd seen. They were beautiful as usual, but they never looked quite like this. There was a deep emotion lurking in there, shining through the mix of green and hazel color of his eyes. Starting with his face, his eyes raked over Gerard's body, observing every part. Eventually, his gaze landed back on his pink lips. 

        "I do not fancy women, either. In fact, I am quite intrigued by a man," Frank spoke lowly, his voice deep and husky. He leaned closer, eyes never leaving Gerard's. 

        It felt as if the oxygen in the room was disappearing because Gerard couldn't catch his breath. His heart thudded excitedly, and his mind was already racing about kissing Frank. The potion worked a lot faster than expected, and he only consumed two-thirds of the glass. 

        That means the look in Frank's eyes could only be described as love or lust. 

        Frank gently placed his hand on his forearm, lightly caressing the skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

_It worked. It truly worked._

Gerard licked his dry lips and swallowed to try to calm himself. He felt static across his skin wherever Frank touched, and it was one of the most glorious feelings in the world.  

        Gerard finally leaned in too. He'd been dreaming of this moment for years, and the close proximity made his head spin because it was a reality this time and not his imagination. 

        Frank gave him one last lustful look before closing the gap and connecting their lips. 

        By God, it was the best thing Gerard felt. He whimpered immediately against Frank's soft, pliant lips. It was better than any dream he ever had, better than any scenario he ever imagined countless times. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest, and his head was rid of all thoughts except for the thoughts of Frank and his warm, soft lips.

He placed one hand on Gerard's upper arm and the other on the side of his neck. Gerard reciprocated immediately, placing his hands on his cheeks and allowing him to deepen the kiss.

        The indescribable feeling tingled through his ribs, abdomen, and hips. The feeling was constant and exotic and unlike anything else, almost like he had inhaled too much Lobelia.

        Frank's tongue poked out to his lip, lightly at first, but harsher the second time as if to remind him that it was there. He traced over his lower lip, and as he gasped, Frank curtly dipped his tongue into his mouth, touching the tips of their tongues together. 

        Frank groaned and pushed himself closer to make the kiss deeper. Their chests were touching now. Gerard couldn't get enough of the sweet taste on his tongue. He sucked on it carefully, making Frank moan, just to taste more of the sweet grape juice the plagued his mouth. Their lips were more wet and sticky but still opened and closed against each other heatedly. 

        Frank pulled away, his breath coming out in pants on Gerard's lips. Their foreheads still touched together, and Gerard still gripping the other boy's shoulders in a way that silently begged him not to move. Frank's fingertips traced along the edge of collarbones and throat.

        Frank's lips were plump and swollen, hair was pushed back and tangled, and his cheeks were flushed. His eyes still had that sparked emotion in them, boring into Gerard's own. He wanted to draw him, to remember this moment, and so he could constantly see the ravishing look on his face. 

        "I do not know what came over me," Frank breathed.

        Gerard couldn't help but smirk a little. "It is more than appropriate."

        Frank grinned because he had to of known that meant Gerard returned his feelings - his crazy, random, and whimsical feelings. 

        "I am not sure I want to part," Frank muttered, wrapping his arms around Gerard's torso. Gerard loved the warm, intimate feeling, and, of course, he didn't want Frank to leave either. He finally had him in his arms, and he had no doubt that he returned his feelings now. What was there to doubt?

        "You could stay," Gerard said in his ear, noticeably making the man shiver. 

        "My parents -" Frank began, but something seemed to stop him. He gazed into Gerard's eyes and kissed his lips one last time. When they pulled apart, he whispered the words against his lips. “I’m sorry, I cannot.”

        He didn’t know why he felt so disappointed. He never intended on Frank staying with them for the night, but there was still a stabbing pain in his chest. He just got him, and now he already had to leave. 

        “Will I see you tomorrow?” Gerard asked hopefully. 

        Frank smiled and squeezed his hand. “Of course.”

        That’s all it took for Gerard to get excited all over again. Though he was sad to watch him go, his heart was still beating fast, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face, similar to a young girl in love.  

* * *

        They were inseparable except for the times when Frank had to be at the clinic, but even then, sometimes Gerard would sneak in to see him. They would sit and chat for hours or sneak outside to make out in the trees. Occasionally, Frank would bring him flowers and herbs, and Gerard would do the same in return, finding flowers that most always had a lovely, symbolic meaning. 

        Through the weeks, everything that was 'just a Frank' or 'just a Gerard' thing became a 'Frank and Gerard' thing. Between Frank's work and social gatherings, sometimes it was hard to find enough time to spend together, but Frank made time. He always did. Even if it was just visiting him at home for an hour before bed, he found the time. Sometimes, Gerard even spent time with Frank  _and_ his friends.

        There wasn't a day that went by where they didn't see each other at least once, and it was even better than Gerard originally planned. The potion made him a bit obsessed, to say the least, but the feeling was mutual so he didn't mind.  

        Gerard wasn't sure how long the potion would last; he hoped for forever, but it would probably only be weeks with his luck. He was anxious, always watching for signs of when Frank was beginning to feel less and less. Even if that did happen, the younger man would never have to suspect he was under a spell of a love potion. He might just believe that he quickly and heavily fell in love with Gerard, and after so long, the feelings dissipated because that's what happened with real love, right?

        Underneath the happiness and utter joy he felt from being with Frank, guilt crept around darkly and occasionally plagued his thoughts like a storm cloud stalking him. It was so, so simple to accept undying love from someone who he'd been in love with for years. Even if it was the wrong circumstances, he was in love. 

        He felt more than the warmth, comfort, and butterflies. He felt unlimited care and desire too. The guilt mainly only destroyed him late at night when he thought about Frank in ways he really shouldn't have.

        Gerard held Frank's hand tightly while they walked through the village orchard. The fruity smell and summer air made him feel as if he was a child again, running through and stealing apples and pears when no one was looking. Frank was here with him this time though. This time, they were stealing fruit and kisses, even better than his days as a child. 

        Frank took off again with a giggle, running between apple trees and down long divided rows. Gerard laughed at his energy. He wasn't sure how he could run so fast in the heat. Gerard ran after him, following the sound of crunching footsteps and high-pitched giggles until he found a pair of feet peeking out from the other side of a bushy apple tree. 

        He jumped behind him and grabbed his waist tightly, making the man laugh even harder. Frank turned around and grabbed the front of Gerard's shirt, pulling him with him until his back hit a tree. 

        Frank's giggling eventually stopped but his grin never dissipated. 

        "I do not want to go home alone," Gerard blurted out without thinking. It was absolutely true that he didn't want to leave him even though the sun was beginning to set. He didn't want to sleep in his bed alone tonight. Still, he worried about expressing those things out loud. 

        "I do not either," Frank agreed easily, putting the other man at ease.

        He blinked his eyes in surprise and smiled. If only it were possible for Frank to stay with him. Gerard's parents were hardly ever home so that wasn't a problem, but Frank's parents were protective of their only son and usually wanted him home before nightfall. 

        He wasn't sure if Frank's parents were exactly okay with the amount of time he'd been spending with Gerard. Two men in a relationship weren't exactly normality amongst their village. It was no secret that some people found it odd, considering the strange looks they often received when they acted as slightly more than friends. Not that the disapproving looks meant anything to them. 

        "Perhaps, I can stay with you? Just for tonight?" Frank proposed.

        Gerard wasn't sure if it would work out that way, but it made him giddy nonetheless. 

        "I would love that."

* * *

        Gerard was more than surprised when Frank's parents allowed him to stay that night. He wasn't actually expecting them to say yes, so the hour before his arrival, he was rushing to clean and make sure dinner would be prepared. He even cleaned his room and made his bed which hardly ever happened. 

        Would they sleep in the same bed? Gerard wasn't sure, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about it. He knew that it wouldn't exactly be considered proper but like that mattered. The two of them were way beyond a proper courting.

        Gerard made sure everything on the table was out in its correct place, that everything was clean, and that dinner would go on without a hitch. Mikey chuckled from the window seat at his brother’s spazzing manner.         

        "I do not think I've seen you clean this much since we were kids," Mikey remarked. 

        Gerard glared at him out of the corner of his eyes. "I just want to make certain things are right."

        After a few seconds of silence, Gerard looked over to see a smirk on Mikey's face. "What?"

        "Nothing, Gee. Well, I can give you two some time alone if you would like," he said with a wink. Mikey hopped off the window seat and raised his arms above his head in a stretch.

        Gerard blushed a rosy, pink color across his cheeks. He couldn't even think about what he was insinuating because it made him feel strange. Of course, he wanted something like that with Frank, but it had only been three weeks tops since they were together, and he would feel awful if he took advantage of him. The thought lingered in the back of his mind that Frank wasn't really Frank; he was just someone Gerard created and tricked into being in love with him. 

        He couldn't let that sad feeling stab in the chest right now, because there was a knock on the door. He swallowed any words that remained in his throat and ignored Mikey's smug looks as he opened the front door to see Frank standing there in dark clothes and a long overcoat. There was a light drizzle making the sky look gray, and it left small droplets in his hair and eyelashes. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. Gerard felt his heart tug when Frank looked up at him with a smile. 

        Gerard stepped aside to let him inside.

        "Hi," Frank greeted with a large smile.

        "Hi."

        They hugged each other, and Gerard took Frank's damp coat from him to hang up on the rack.

        Mikey stepped forward, shook Frank's hand politely, and patted his back. Frank and Mikey always got along well. Gerard was grateful that they got along and didn't have any disagreements with each other because they were both very important people to him. He didn't want to imagine any conflict that would arise otherwise. 

        Wouldn't it be nice if this moment could last forever? If it could always be like this? Gerard and Frank would always be a thing, and Mikey would be perfectly happy and supportive of them. Maybe there would be a day where Gerard would never have to leave Frank's side. Everything could stay this perfect. 

       For those few hours, everything was that way. They ate dinner and socialized while lazing on the furniture. They told jokes and exchanged stories and for those few hours, Gerard forgot the fact that this wouldn't last forever. 

        It was in the early hours of the morning when they all decided to finally retire to bed. Gerard led Frank upstairs and down the hallway to the bedrooms with their hands clasped together.  He followed close behind, giggling when they accidentally bumped into each other.

        Gerard nervously stopped in front of the spare room, still unsure of where Frank felt comfortable sleeping. He turned around to ask, but before he could even form the question, Frank's lips were on his. 

        And this was different. 

        They kissed plenty of times before, but something about the way he was kissing him was more firey and harsher than before. His whole body was behind it this time, trapping Gerard against the wall and pressing their chests flush together. He felt the heat rise between their bodies, and this prickling sensation moved from his fingertips, which were tucked underneath Frank's overcoat, to all the way down his spine. 

        Even when their lips separated for each of them to take a breath, they were back together not even a complete second later. Frank brushed his fingers through Gerard's messy hair and held sections of it between his fingers as he nibbled on his lip. Gerard almost found it almost impossible to keep up with the crazed movement of Frank's lips. Still, his aching desire made it so easy to take everything being offered - made it easy to cave in under the kissing and touching.

        This was  _really_ different. 

      He was so lost in the hot kisses that he didn't realize when Frank's hands started to roam lower and lower until they rested right above the waistband of his britches. A small voice in Gerard's head was screaming at him to stop, but the other was begging him to keep going.  Having Frank's beautiful body against his was something he dreamt about nonstop, and now, it was a reality. 

        Yet, this wasn't the real Frank. Gerard was taking advantage of him, and when the potion wore off, he was going to hate him indefinitely if he didn't stop. At least if he stopped, Frank might not hate him when the potion wore off; there still might be the slightest chance of friendship, and Gerard would take what he could get. 

        Frank lightly touched his hardness through the thin material, and Gerard had to gasp and pull away. It felt heavenly, and if he had a choice, he'd never want it to stop because the heat boiling in his gut was signaling him to keep going, but the guilt, the small voice in the back of his head, knew better. He rubbed over the front of his britches again, and Gerard moaned. 

        "W - wait," Gerard finally interrupted, grabbing Frank's wrist to still him when he didn't stop. Frank pulled back and studied Gerard's face, his smile slowly fading. 

        "Gerard?"

        "We cannot do this. It is not right, and-"

        "What do you mean it is not right?" Frank interrupted. He pulled his hand out of Gerard's hold, looking like he had been utterly betrayed. "Is this about what others think?"

        "No, that is not what this is about," Gerard responded with his voice quiet and losing confidence. 

        "Then, what is?" Frank looked really concerned. He took a step back as breathing evened out and crossed his arms. 

        "It is just that... I cannot do this with you."

        When Frank's expression turned to hurt, Gerard realized his awful choice of words, but the other spoke faster.

        "It would have been polite to inform me of that sooner," Frank spat. He turned on his heels to walk away, arms still crossed. 

        "Frank wait!" 

        "Why would you pretend to be attracted to me, Gerard? Why would you lie?" His eyes watered, but he hid that sadness behind his bitter voice. 

        Gerard tried to reach out for him, but he pulled away and only started to walk faster. His brain couldn't keep up with the situation and couldn't think of any comforting words to say. What could he say to make it better but not give away the truth? All he knew was that he didn't want Frank to leave, and the painful, beating in his chest reminded him of that. The panic set in until he couldn't think almost at all. 

        "Please do not leave! I can explain!" Gerard fought. His own body giving up on him and refusing to go any further. He felt cold and alone. 

        Frank stopped. For a few seconds, he stood there with his back to Gerard as if he was considering it, but he kept silent. 

        Frank didn't look back, just walked down the hallway and turned the corner. A few seconds later, Gerard heard the front door open and close, and his heart shattered.

* * *

        "You need to get out of bed, Gerard," Mikey argued, opening the curtains to his window and letting the light filter through his dark, dusty room. 

        It had been three days since he saw Frank. He forgot how lonely and hopeless he was before, but he was brutally reminded in Frank's absence. Gerard didn't leave the house because he had nowhere to go, and he didn't want to take the risk of running into Frank. He didn't want to be reminded of what could have been, of what used to be. 

        Gerard didn't move from his bed. What was the point? 

        Mikey sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Is there a way we can fix it?"

        Gerard shook his head and sniffled. His voice was a little rough from not being used. "Perhaps, there is another potion I could find to-"

        "Not a potion, Gee." Mikey rolled his eyes. "I was insinuating talking to him - telling him the truth."

        "I could not do that! He would resent me even more if he knew the truth."

        "More than he resents you now? It sounds as if you do not have much to lose. He thinks your feelings were not genuine, and he's hurt." 

        Gerard wanted to be angry and to stay there, sad and motionless, but he knew that his brother was right. Still, the silence stretched on, occasional creaks echoing throughout the settling house. Mikey sighed before standing up from the edge of the bed, walking out of the room, and closing the door behind him. 

* * *

        Gerard didn't give up so easily. It's not like he didn't try to talk to Frank, because he did. When he knocked on the Iero's door, Frank's parents sent him away, saying their son wasn't feeling well and didn't want visitors. Gerard wasn't stupid, and he knew that actually meant that Frank just didn't want to see  _him._

Gerard felt nothing but a heavy emptiness in his chest, but even the pain couldn't make him go back to Frank. Frank didn't want to see him, and he would be happier without him. Once this whole thing blew over, their lives could go back to normal.

        Gerard devoted himself to studying and studying and studying. It's not like he had anything better to do, and he didn't dare go outside for long periods of time because that would be too risky. 

        Mikey opened up to him one night about the girl that he had his eye on for months. They sat in the living area one night talking and connecting in a way they hadn't in a long time. Not to say they weren't connected before; they were very close brothers but during the Frank situation, Gerard may have unknowingly abandoned his brother. 

        It was a comfortable warm feeling, much the one you get in your stomach when you feel safe and happy. It was a feeling he felt all too much with Frank. Maybe, he didn't have to mourn his happiness, his security, because he had his home and his brother, and that's all he truly needed.  

       After all, Mikey was his blood, and the only person in the world he could fully trust. If his brother, his flesh and blood, was happy, Gerard would be happy too, and that was the main focus keeping him alive.

        So, when Mikey proposed a strange request, Gerard accepted. Although, quite reluctantly. 

        "Wait, you mean, you want me to make you a love potion? As in the one I made for Frank that ruined my life?"

        "Gee, do not be so dramatic. I mean, you were so happy because you finally had Frank, and even if it did not last long, you still had something! I have not acquired anything!" Mikey protested, throwing a bit of a tantrum and crossing his arms.

        Gerard leaned back in his chair, looking up at his brother while the book he had been reading lie forgotten on his desk. 

        "Mikey, I know you have feelings for this girl, but perhaps you should-"

        "How can you be such a hypocrite?" Mikey asked in astoundment. "I care about this girl just as highly as you cared about Frank." Gerard felt a stabbing pain in his chest. "I know she turned me down, but I at least deserve a chance, do I not?"

        Gerard stared blankly. He felt sympathy towards his brother because he understood the pain - the harsh pain of desiring someone you can't have that keeps you awake till the early hours of the morning. Gerard felt that pain and so much more. Just because his one chance at true romance failed, maybe his brother's would not, and who would he be to take away that joy? Mikey deserved a chance at happiness. 

        "Alright." 

* * *

        For the first time in almost a week, Gerard stepped outside and tried to enjoy the warmth of the sun's rays across his skin. He usually hated the sun, but outside in the field littered with wild plants and herbs was where he felt at home. It was the one place he found happiness before the Frank situation. 

        God, why couldn't he stop thinking about him still? The constant miserable memories wouldn't leave his mind. Throughout the day, the smallest things that reminded him of Frank triggered a flood of emotions the destroyed him. At night, the memory of Frank's body pressed against his own tortured him sweetly. 

        Gerard hurriedly tried to think of anything else as he walked back home, trying to erase the man from his thoughts as he opened his front door. 

        He was immediately greeted with loud noises and racket coming from the upstairs. He heard Mikey's unclear shouts of frustration. Gerard didn't think he would be back home at all today, considering he was planning on giving the potion to the girl he was head over heels for, but the loud racket upstairs said otherwise. 

        "Mikey!" Gerard called as he dropped his things by the door and sprinted up the stairs, following the loud bangs and curses until he reached his study. 

         The sight of various ingredients and books were strewn across the room almost made him angry, but the worry over his brother quickly trumped it as he saw him sitting on the floor almost in tears.

        "Mikey! What happened?" Gerard dropped to the floor next to his brother immediately, gripping his shoulders and trying to meet his eyes.

        When Mikey turned his face, he revealed his red eyes, askew glasses, and a red mark stretching across his left cheek. 

        "It did not work Gerard," Mikey grunted, taking a deep breath to calm his rage. "It did not work."

        "What do you mean it did not work? It had to."

        "No, we must have done it wrong." He pointed to the book, rubbing his face aggressively with his hands.

        "It was guaranteed to work. There must be some misunderstanding."

         "I gave her the potion, and you know what she did? When I leaned in to kiss her, she slapped me."

        Gerard stared at his brother's red cheek, having to suppress a giggle at the situation. He couldn't imagine his own brother getting slapped by a girl he was so bewitched by. Apparently, Mikey noticed his expression.

        "It is not funny, Gee!" Mikey elbowed his side. "You wrote the recipe down wrong! It specifically says to crush the rose petals, not squeeze them."

        Gerard was taken aback and all color drained from his face. He automatically stood and rushed over to pick up the book. Sure enough, Mikey was right.

        "But, that cannot be! It is the same recipe I used for Frank's potion, and it worked correctly! Mikey, there must be-"

        "The answer is obvious," Mikey sighed, holding his head in his hands. He lifted his head and stared at his brother's confused expression silently for a few seconds before continuing. "You and Frank have known each other since you were kids. I mean, we played together and worked together. Our families even had dinners together. He was always ecstatic to see you and frequently inquired about your work and interests. Do you not think there was a chance that Frank was already in love with you, and you were too blind to see it?"

        Gerard's heart almost gave out, pounding and pounding without a rest in between. His brain whirled like old gears trying to make sense of this confusing mechanism. What Mikey said couldn't actually be true, could it? Even if they were close growing up, Frank always preferred Mikey's company over his and never shown any hint of flirtation to Gerard. They talked, sure, but it wasn't like that. 

        "Gerard, listen to me. I already searched the books, and there is no other way. There is no other explanation. I always had suspicions that Frank was sweet on you, considering the countless questions he'd ask about you. I did not want you to take a risk on it if I was incorrect, but this proves that I am not."

        Gerard's eyes skimmed across the page, reading the fine details he had misread before. The portions, the ingredients, the setting time, and the thirty minute effect time. _Thirty minutes_. Even if the potion had somehow inexplicably worked on Frank but not the girl, then the potion wouldn't have taken effect until thirty minutes after drank. Gerard remembered clearly, how fast Frank came onto him and how fast he had kissed him. 

        The book slipped from Gerard's hands, a few pages scattering across the floor. 

        "It - It cannot be true. You mean - the potion - It was not effective at all?"

        Mikey shook his head, beginning to pick up the astray pages. 

        Gerard stook dumbstruck, trying to gather his thoughts, his emotions, and his solutions. Yet, there had to be another explanation because there was no way that was a fact. There was no way Frank felt that way about him. There was no way he felt that way about a reclusive alchemist who felt more comfortable with plants than people. 

        However, if there was a chance, Gerard wasn't going to miss it. 

        "I have to find him, Mikey. I must talk to him."

        "Of course you must fool."

        But, Gerard didn't hear his brother's remark for he was already running down the stairs to the front door. 

* * *

        Gerard ran to the clinic first, but when he peeked through the window, it looked as if it just closed for the evening, no light shining in the building at all. Next, he ran to the Iero's home. He was positive deep down that Frank's parents would send him away again, but this slight sliver of hope kept him moving. 

        He knocked on the door as he tried to calm his heavy breathing - partially from nerves and partially from running. Perhaps, he should exercise more. 

        Frank's mother answered the door this time, her eyebrows raising when she caught sight of a frazzled Gerard. 

        "Ms. Iero, please allow me to speak with Frank? I understand that -"

        "Gerard," she interrupted softly, looking tired but still smiling. "Frank told me about what happened. He has not been the same since you two parted ways. I expected him to go back to his friends or continue his studies, but as of late he has not taken interest in much." She glanced over her shoulder shortly, as if to make sure someone wasn't coming. "I believe he needs you."

        His heart hurt at the thought of Frank suffering, losing interest, or moping around exactly like he had been doing himself for a week. Ms. Iero looked at him with sad eyes, then leaned forward as if she was going to share secrets. It seemed unusual for his mother to be informed of what relationship he and Frank shared, but she didn't show disapproval. In fact, it looked as if she showed the total opposite. 

        "Yet, he really is not here," she continued. Frank's father called something out from inside the home, but she did not reply, only dropped her voice to whisper "I suggest searching the orchard. He goes there sometimes when he is under the weather."

        Gerard grinned gratefully and shook her hand excitedly. "Thank you so much, Ms. Iero. I promise I will -"

        "Just hurry," she spoke and winked. 

       Gerard nodded and did just that. He ran as fast as his legs allowed across the village to the orchard along the outside borders. The memories of playing in that orchard when they were kids and memories of much more recently when they snuck into the orchard together to exchange kisses and secrets, floated into his mind again. They made him want to keep moving, to save the boy he knew all his life.

        Gerard loved Frank and always had. There was no way anyone or anything could tell him otherwise. 

        His head pounded and his lungs were burning by the time he reached the orchard, but his main focus was on Frank. Words were spiraling in his head. He tried to put words together to build an explanation or display his feelings but nothing seemed to add up to what the other man deserved. 

        He brisked through the trees, squinting his eyes to see if he could eventually catch a glimpse of another body. Underneath one of the apple trees, he noticing a pair of legs laying flat over the grass. As he got closer, he noticed Frank laying on his back, staring up at the stars just starting to make their appearance. 

        "Frank," Gerard panted, taking the last steps to eliminate the distance in between them. As soon as he spoke, the other boy jumped up, looking as if something horrible jostled him out of his daydreams. He didn't seem happy to see him. Gerard guessed that was understandable all things considered.

         "What are you doing here, Gerard?" He questioned bitterly, glaring at him nonetheless. 

        He desperately pulled air into his lungs, calming himself for a few seconds before continuing. His words sounded choppy due to his out of breath. "Please, Frank. I cannot express how sorry I am, but I promise you there is an explanation."

          "You keep speaking of explanations, but you never explain," Frank snapped, starting to walk away.

         "You never gave me a chance!" Gerard shouted, immediately regretting it because it still felt as if he couldn't breathe.

        Frank froze. When he turned around, his body relaxed a little and his eyes softened. "Why are you out of breath?"

        "I ran. I looked for you everywhere, and your mother said that you might be here, so I - I ran here."

        Frank's lips twitched as if he was going to smile, but he didn't go through with it. "That's admirable of you."

      They were silent for a few moments as Gerard bent over with his hands on his knees, finally feeling his heartbeat and breathing return to normal. 

        "I did not want to take advantage of you." Gerard swallowed, feeling his heartbeat in his throat. Frank would despise him once he told him the truth. Yet, what Mikey said earlier had been true. There wasn't much to lose. At least now, Frank was there, willing to listen. He didn't look angry. If anything, he looked sad and sympathetic like he actually wanted him there - like he maybe even missed Gerard. 

        "There was never the possibility of you taking advantage of me," Frank muttered in confusion. 

        "I - I thought - " Here it goes. Gerard took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I thought I slipped you a love potion. I mean, I did, but I mixed it incorrectly, and it did not work. I thought the only reason you were with me was that of the potion, and I did not want to take anything from you if you were not truly yourself."

        Frank was silent. The air around them was completely quiet beside the chirp of crickets, insects, and the occasional breezes of summer wind. The leaves of the various fruit trees rustled. 

        Then, Frank laughed. 

        "You cannot be serious," Frank managed to get out between full, loud bursts of laughter. The sound of his laugh made the weight collapse off his shoulders, and even though he loved that sound, the reason behind it made him blush. "You did not truly believe I had fallen under a spell?"

        Gerard scratched the back of his neck, reluctantly nodding.

        "Gerard," Frank began once his laughter stopped, his grin still remaining. He took a step forward, making them face to face. "I have felt strong feelings towards you since we were children. I was just not aware that you reciprocated those feelings, but that first night at dinner, that is when I was certain. I was growing impatient, so I acted."

        Gerard was bewildered. The Frank Iero just admitted his feelings for him, and his body relieved, at peace.

        "You - you are being true?"

        Frank nodded in response. "Of course. Gerard, I love you."

        Gerard felt his soul burst just from the simple words. All his worries, all his stress replaced with utter happiness in a matter of seconds just because Frank Iero loved him and always had. There was no potion, there were no lies, and there was no more waiting. It was all washed away, and nothing remained but a pure ocean shore.

        "I - I love you," Gerard managed to stutter out before their lips were finally pressed together again. Frank's arms were wrapped around him and his arms were wrapped around Frank. It had been too long.

* * *

        "As it now seems, she was simply playing arduous," Mikey grumbled. He stood in front of the mirror, fiddling with his collar and smoothing out the wrinkles in his long-sleeved white shirt and overcoat.

        "I told you it would pan out in the end, Mikey Way," Frank chirped from their lounge chair. He was laying across the seat with his head resting on Gerard's abdomen, a book hovering above his head. It was his favorite, and Gerard knew that from the many times he mentioned it. He was just glad Frank was back to himself, and most importantly, that they were back in each other's presence. 

        "Right, Right. I just hope tonight goes smooth," Mikey sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair one last time and walking to the front door. 

        "Just remember, precisely anything can go wrong," Gerard teased. 

        "Oh, shut it," Mikey remarked, throwing an apple out of the fruit bowl at them. It narrowly missed Gerard's head, but the two cracked up in a fit of giggles.

        "Good luck!" Frank offered helpfully just before Mikey walked out the door. 

        The two laughed together, completely comfortable and free. Frank set his book on the nearby end table, relaxing back against Gerard's chest and stretching his arms.

        "Do you think Mikey will finally succeed at romance?" Frank wondered out loud, looking up into Gerard's glistening eyes.

        "I do hope so. Then, he will stop his confounded whining."

        Frank giggled as he entangled his fingers with Gerard's own. He felt the other's heartbeat against his own, felt his body heat radiating, and his rugged body. He could feel the sharp jut of Frank's hips and his muscles across his arms and abdomen. His body was much different from Gerard's own, not soft and thick, and he loved it. 

        Frank smiled up at the black-haired man mischievously, his fingers flicking back and forth over Gerard's knuckles. "We have the place all to our lonesome tonight." 

        "That we do," Gerard whispered, sharing the same smile. He ran his hands down Frank's sides, stopping to squeeze his beautiful hips.

        "Perhaps, we should retire to bed early."

        "Perhaps, we should," Gerard repeated, his lips now hovering above Frank's soft, pink ones. 

        They didn't waste any more time. Frank jumped up from Gerard's lap and pulled the other along to the stairs. 

        It had only been a couple of weeks since their talk in the orchard, and ever since, they haven't had an opportunity alone together. Gerard spent a lot of his time trying to pull Mikey from his despair and what he swore was "the last chance at love". Frank also stayed busy catching up at work at the clinic he let go slack over their days apart. 

        Yet, their luck finally shone through tonight, and this time, they would take full advantage of it. 

        Gerard didn't hesitate this time. He pulled Frank down to his bedroom at the end of the hall while they bumped and tripped into each other in a hurry. Frank's mouth was against the side of his throat as soon as they crossed through the threshold, not bothering to close the door behind them. They could do this all night long, and the thought sent Gerard's stomach into a tizzy. 

        He took a hold of the smaller man's waist and pulled their fronts together before frantically kissing each other's lips like it would be their last. Frank curled his tongue so perfectly, tasting every inch of Gerard's mouth. He pulled his hair and continued flicking his tongue against the other man's while squeezing their bodies even closer as if there couldn't be even a centimeter between them. 

        If Gerard thought their first encounter was exhilarating, this was impossibly better. Frank's hands were already underneath his short, white tunic, his warm fingers digging into the bare skin above his hip bones. He thought the other man would look so attractive without his clothes hiding all that tan skin. So, Gerard slid off his overcoat and made quick work of the ties of his tunic. 

        Frank didn't protest. Instead, he helped Gerard undo the knots, toss the garment to the ground, and smashed their lips back together. 

       Gerard let his hands roam freely, and he couldn't stop them even if he wanted to. He felt the smooth skin around his sides and mid-back and the small span of muscle around his shoulders and upper arms. 

        "I want to see you unclothed," Frank whispered once their lips parted. 

        The words made him lurch, and he could do nothing but nod as Frank removed his white tunic. One of the knots got tangled, halting any progress to be made. Gerard reached down and tried tugging forcefully to untie the knot, but all he managed to do was loosen it slightly. He still had enough room to slide it over his head and toss it to the floor.

        "Someone seems impatient," Frank remarked with a giggle, hands coming out to roam across his skin. The pale, soft skin was different from his own, and that seemed to fascinate him. 

        "I've only been imagining this for years," Gerard admitted quietly. He didn't mean to let the words slip out, but they were completely honest. 

        "Me too," Frank agreed, with a mischevious smile. He grabbed Gerard's hips, taking steps forward to back him across the room. When the back of his knees hit the bed, he collapsed down with Frank on top of him. He struggled to get air back in his lungs for a few seconds, breathing in the smell of Frank's hair and musk. 

        "I cannot count how many times I thought about you underneath me - how many times I thought about kissing you and touching you. You were always so close but so far," Frank whispered in his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down his neck and spine. Gerard was gasping from the words. His hands somehow made themselves to Frank's back, his fingertips digging into the skin between his shoulder blades.

        "I wish you would have told me sooner. I wish  _I_ would have told you sooner."

        Frank shushed him with a kiss. "Yes, but I have you now."

        They got engrossed in exchanging kisses once again. Gerard was completely lost in the feeling of his bare chest against Frank's, his weight on top of him, his hands in his hair, and his lips against his own. He felt himself being consumed by pleasure, and his abdomen was filling with heat.

        When Frank's lips strayed from his and started venturing to his ear lobe, neck, and chest, he released a whimper from his throat. It felt like there was something underneath his skin, traveling through his veins and leaving goosebumps. It was a good tingling feeling, though, like the effervescence of newly opened champagne. 

        He grasped Frank's hips and pulled them further onto the bed, the bedspread and pillows beneath them getting pushed and crinkled disorderly. Frank followed without resistance and with his legs on either side of Gerard, sat on his hips and held his shoulders against the bed. He leaned over him, black hair hanging down and eyes wild. 

        Their hips were pressed together through thin layers of cloth, and they both moaned at the feeling. Gerard tried to roll his hips upward, gaining only the slightest bit of friction before Frank forced him back down. He whined disappointedly but something about having the other man in control made him hot and flustered. He loved the feeling of being dominated by him. 

        Frank suddenly looked distracted or even worried, so he reached up and carefully held his hands. 

        "I have never truly done this before," Frank professed, biting his lip. 

       Gerard hadn't thought of that reality yet. He was completely clueless in this aspect also, but never in a million years would he kept that from letting him be intimate with Frank. 

        "I have not either, but I am sure we can manage," He assured, running his hands up to the other man's shoulders. He tugged him down to where their lips could meet again with tongues fighting against each other.

        From there on, things seemed to flow naturally. Their hips ground together messily as their moans grew louder and louder.

       Gerard was the one who finally reached down and undid the ties of Frank's britches. He pushed them down hastily as Frank squirmed the rest of the way out. They still clung around his calves, but they were in too much of a hurry to finish the job. 

        Frank helped Gerard out of his own, yanking at the ties while he curved his body upward to push them down to his knees.

      He swore he never felt anything more euphoric than Frank's bare hardness against his own. They both let out groans of pleasure just from the initial contact.  

        Frank moved downward, fully pressing their bodies together, and tucked his face in the crook of Gerard's neck. He nibbled on the skin as one hand twisted in his black hair and the other on his waist. He would thrust his hips down, and Gerard would meet him halfway. It was a bit of a struggle to move underneath Frank's weight, but it didn't matter when everything felt so good. 

        Gerard moved his hands lower down his backside, resided just below his hips. He held Frank still long enough to where he could thrust up roughly against him. Hearing his sounds of pleasures in his ear spurred him on more. 

        They formed a rhythm together easily, cocks shoving against each other. The precome started to make the slide easier and wetter. 

        They came almost simultaneously, thrusting against each other heatedly and panting onto each other's skin. Frank came first, and when he did, he was loud, trying to hide the sound by biting in Gerard's neck. Gerard came seconds after, clutching onto Frank's hips and calling his name. 

        Minutes ticked by between them, but neither made the effort to move. Frank laid on his chest like deadweight, showing no attempt of moving, so he wrapped his arms around him and held him close. 

        Once their breathing steadied, the sticky mess between them became obvious. Frank squirmed, mumbling something unintelligible into his shoulder. Gerard eventually moved him aside, despite his whining, and retrieved a rag from the cabinet to dip in the wash basin. He cleaned himself before going over to the bed and wiping Frank's limp body. 

        "You're such a gentleman," Frank said with a blissed-out grin. His eyes were still closed as he laid back on the piles of pillows. 

        He tossed the washcloth aside and climbed back in the bed with his side pressed against Frank. The other man laid an arm across his chest and looked up at him with adoring eyes. 

        "Are you staying for the rest of the night?" Gerard questioned, hating to think of Frank leaving his bed. 

        "Yes," he replied. "My mother is more approving than you would believe. My father, however, we agreed to leave in the dark."

        "That justifies a lot." He thought back to the night he went over to the Iero's home after their fight. His mother's agreeableness and whispers made much more sense now. 

        "I hope to be spending a lot more time here, now. I also hope to have more time alone with you," Frank said seductively, turning his body towards Gerard. 

        "If we are lucky, perhaps Mikey will be out of the house a lot more now. " He paused. "But, perhaps we should take advantage of the time we have now." 

        Frank raised an eyebrow at his seductive tone. "I do not think seduction works when you mention your brother in the sentence."

        He winced. "You are completely correct."

        Frank giggled at his disturbed face before whispering, "I am more than willing to linger in this bed with you, though." 

        He crawled over him, placing his weight back on his abdomen. That was enough to almost get Gerard heated all over again. 

        "Oh?" He prompted, breathless. 

        "However, I might need a potion to persuade me again," Frank jested quietly with a smile.  

        Gerard reversed their positions, flipping Frank back into the bed and leaning over him. He smiled devilishly. 

        "Trust me, I will not need one." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! <3


End file.
